


RẠNG

by LittleSongBird



Series: Chủ Nghĩa Anh Hùng Cũng Là Địa Ngục Của Chính Nó [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post-Sburb, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sadstuck
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSongBird/pseuds/LittleSongBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Những vị anh hùng của vũ trụ thật sự không được đối xử tốt lắm bởi chính vũ trụ họ tạo ra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RẠNG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumiere_esprit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere_esprit/gifts).
  * A translation of [DAWN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412390) by [gust-0f-heir (lumiere_esprit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere_esprit/pseuds/gust-0f-heir). 



> Homestuck sắp hết rồi, mà hội readers Việt Nam chúng ta chưa có cái fic nào trên này cả. Vậy nên mình chỉ muốn ủng hộ một cái thôi, haha.

~

Các bác sĩ bảo rằng nó rất nghiêm trọng.

Cậu bị ngạt thở khi đó, nên cậu cũng không tập trung vào việc họ bảo cậu sắp chết cho lắm.

Thôi được rồi, thực sự là cậu đã lắng nghe rất chăm chú.

Nó thật không công bằng một chút nào. Bạn đi cứu thế giới, tạo ra một thế giới mới, và rồi bạn bị kẹt trong một cái cơ thể chết dẫm mà gần như không thể thở được. 

Đó hẳn là một thỏa thuận bất công, nếu như nó có tồn tại.

Bị bao quanh bởi hàng tá ống thở, John cố ngồi dậy một cách thật nhẹ nhàng . “Không được cử động đôt ngột”, các bác sĩ đã nói. “Nó có thể làm tình trạng của cậu tồi tệ hơn, mà chúng ta thì không muốn điều đó.”

Có khi cậu lại muốn điều đó.

Một anh hùng của hơi thở kiểu gì mà không thể thở được cơ chứ?

~~

Với tư cách là một người mở đường, thật đáng thất vọng khi cô phải đi xung quanh mà không nhìn thấy gì.

Đó quả thực là một nỗi thất vọng lớn khi so sánh với những gì cô có thể thấy được trước sự bắt đầu của … bài kiểm tra này. Hay bài thử nghiệm. Hoặc bất kỳ hình phạt bệnh hoạn nào cho chiến thắng của họ.

Cô tự hỏi không biết những người khác đang làm gì. Họ trông như thế nào. Những gì họ đang phải trải qua.

Mọi người bị phân ra, và bởi cô bị mù, hiện tại cô không có cách để tiếp cận mọi phương thức liên lạc. Và cũng không có cách để biết được liệu họ có trả lời không.

Thở dài, Rose ngồi lại xuống ghế, tượng tưởng về những thứ đã từng hiện hữu bên ngoài cửa sổ nhà cô.

Giờ thì tất cả đều tối đen như mực.

~~

Anh không chắc liệu cái chết anh đã hồi sinh là thật hay không.

Trước đây thì anh biết. Hồi sinh cái chết của những gì đỏ vẫn luôn là khó nhất. Chúng thật nhất, và đáng sợ nhất. Là những cơn ác mộng về Vòng Xa Thẳm. 

Trừ việc Vòng Xa Thẳm không thực sự đáng sợ đến thế khi anh ở đó.

_(tận sâu bên trong, Dave biết rằng tại những dòng thời gian khác của một vũ trụ giờ đã chết, tất cả những cái chết này đều đã diễn ra)_

Một cái vũ trụ giờ đã chết, chứa đựng một số lượng vô tận của những Dave giờ đã chết.

Và bây giờ, một vũ trũ thành công mới nhưng không đáng đấu tranh vì.

Chẳng phải là một phần thưởng lớn gì cho cam, nhỉ?

~~

Nó cũng chẳng rõ mình đang ở đâu.

Hiện thực đã trở thành một thứ nó không thể chạm tới được nữa, dù cho nó đã từng có thể nắm trong tay phần lớn hiện thực. Không gian không còn là hiện thân của con người nó nữa, dù nó đã từng có thể bẻ cong không gian theo ý mình.

Bây giờ, đó đơn thuần chỉ là một giấc mơ. Một giấc mơ nằm bên trong bong bóng của một vũ trụ chết.

Một vũ trụ chết mà không có cơ hội thắng, nhưng ít ra thì còn đỡ hơn sự tồn tại này.

_(thật sâu trong lòng mình, Jade hiểu dù sao thì họ vẫn ổn, và còn sống, ở nơi nào đó)_

Có lẽ là nhờ sức mạnh của người bảo hộ đầu của nó mà nó đã từng sở hữu.

Rất nhiều thứ nó đã từng sở hữu.

Cũng giống như một vũ trụ thành công nó đã từng mơ về.

_(nó biết, đây không phải là những gì họ mong muốn khi họ tạo ra vũ trụ này)_

~


End file.
